mythrilacesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quicksilver (ReUnion)
The Quicksilver is one of the oldest Frames in the Federation arsenal - although it has been changed and improved greatly over the years. The Frame used today is in fact the second Frame known as the Quicksilver - The original having been almost entirely retired in favor of the lighter, faster newcomer. It is a common symbol of propaganda in the Federation, iconic of the Aces and often shown in a rivalry with the Spitfire. History Originally designed as an anwser to the Centauri Clarent, some thirty-five years ago, the Quicksilver was built as a highly modifiable frame. It has served the Federation over the course of several conflicts and has long been emblematic of their adaptability and tenacity as a fighting force. It has undergone several changes and modifications in the thirty years since its initial debut however, the primary divergence from its otherwise steady path as the Federation's mainstay however came during with the debut of the Stalker model. During the conflict, several Stalker models were captured and repurposed by Federation Pilots on the front. The Federation initially turned a blind eye to this due to the lack of supplies and it soon grew into a culture too large to immediately shut down. This trend remained strong through the Three Years War where Quicksilvers would be modified to make them lighter and operate with Stalker and Spitfire parts. During the ten year armistice period, two major changes occured. The first is that the availability of Centauri parts quickly dried up that only the most determined pilots could get their hands on any, allowing the Federation to put stricker limitations on this practice. The other however is that the Federation resigned to the popularity of this lighter Frame and modified the mainstay Quicksilver to serve as a conventional Frame which would be more competitive with lighter frames. The end result was the modern Quicksilver, light and fully capable of competition and modification with the Centauri Light Frames. Loadouts Weapons For full details, head to the list of Federation Weapons. The Quicksilver, being a Frame built for attacking, naturally has a wide variety of weapons available to it. Its primary weapons are railguns and blades, but it can use a wide variety of weapon types including submachineguns, light rockets, rifles, thermal rifles and even physicial shields. Rockets take a good amount of skill and planning to use, but can decimate a slower Frame with their high damage for their size. Ability The Quicksilver's role as a Heavy Frame hunter means that it spends much of its time facing opponents that can more or less literally smack it out of the sky like an errant mosquito. This weakness, combined with the importance of its role, led to the development of powerful thrusters that can be activated at a moment's notice - these boosters, often referred to as 'quick' or 'dodge' boosters, can only be activated for a brief period but allow the Quicksilver to make sudden, unpredictable movements. There are a few uses for this: *The Quicksilver may prepare, instead of a normal Evasive Maneuvers, a dodge boost - This results in the Quicksilver avoiding an enemy attack 100% of the time, for 1 AP. Note that this works only against individual attacks - A burst firing weapon misses its first shot, but each successive shot merely has a reduced chance to hit. You cannot dodge explosions. In atmo this works the same. *If it does not prepare a dodge, it can instead add a free extra momentum point to its movement speed for no extra charge, allowing a total of 5 Momentum change per turn. In atmosphere this works similarly, allowing the Quicksilver to boost a single square for no cost. Strategies Versus Frame Text Using Frame Text Notable Pilots Text Category:Frames Category:Federation Frames